Best of Me
by Leila Hale
Summary: "Je jure que vous êtes la seule raison pour laquelle je continue de respirer et d'y croire. Je ne connais pas d'autre façon de vous montrer tout ce que je peux faire pour vous. Vous êtes tout ce dont je n'ai jamais eu besoin. Je vais vous donner le meilleur de moi," proclama-t-elle, effrayée, mais décidée.


**De Mademoiselle Cordelia :**

 **Les retours des lecteurs** , c'est important. Qu'ils soient constructifs ou pas. Et même s'ils ont tendance à faire gonfler notre ego de temps en temps. Parfois, les lecteurs vont suivre un auteur de fanfiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai quelques lecteurs habitués que je commence à connaître via leurs commentaires et ça me fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir échanger avec eux, leur faire plaisir et même les décevoir de temps en temps.

Les retours positifs, c'est bien, les retours négatifs… c'est bien aussi. Je ferai prochainement un article sur la critique, mais il faut quand même savoir que c'est souvent grâce aux critiques un peu négatives qu'on s'améliore. **On est rarement objectif sur son propre travail** , surtout quand on a encore peu d'expérience. C'est bien d'avoir des lecteurs qui s'expriment, surtout lorsqu'on mène une intrigue sur plusieurs chapitres. En publiant petit à petit, semaine après semaine, on aura droit aux retours des lecteurs et on pourra voir si on développe bien notre intrigue ou pas. Ont-ils été surpris par la fin ? Est-ce que tel aspect de l'histoire leur semble crédible ou au contraire tiré par les cheveux ?

Je sais que quand je publie un texte qui n'est pas une fanfiction, j'ai beaucoup moins de retours. Si je n'avais pas fait de fanfiction, je pense que j'aurais fini par arrêter purement et simplement de publier mes écrits sur Internet, peut-être même d'écrire tout court. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui raconter mes histoires par écrit, sinon je les raconterai à moi-même dans ma tête sans m'embêter à aligner les mots sur mon ordinateur.

* * *

 **Disclamer :** _Certains personnages sortent de mon imagination. Les autres et l'univers reviennent à J.K. Rowling !_

* * *

 _Octobre 1998 | Six mois après la Bataille de Poudlard._

Vivement, elle se baissa, esquivant par la même occasion un doloris, qui aurait pu lui être fatal dans une bataille comme celle-ci. Grâce à ses réflexes de tireuse d'élite, elle se releva rapidement et saucissonna son adversaire, puis fit voltiger une pierre jusqu'à son crâne avant de l'assommer. Épuisée, blessée, elle jeta un œil aux environs et son estomac se souleva. Se trouvait-elle bel et bien à Poudlard, l'école qui l'avait vue grandir pendant sept longues et incroyables années ?! Tout n'était que ruine, souffrance, mort autour d'elle. Une boule se coinça au niveau de sa gorge en entendant son prénom être hurlé avec force pour être entendue par-dessus le chaos de la bataille.

Elle se précipita vers Tonks, qui courait vers elle, jetant de temps à autres un sortilège pour se défendre ou pour défendre une autre personne. Nymphadora Lupin, née Tonks, était une véritable aurore. La jeune femme fut soulagée de l'avoir à ses côtés, mais aussi terriblement inquiète pour la jeune maman.

« Garde ton sermon pour plus tard, Charlotte Gray ! s'écria la mère aux cheveux roses en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis sûre que, toi aussi, tu aurais tout fait pour combattre aux côtés de l'homme que tu aimes ! poursuivit-elle en se baissant pour éviter un sort.

\- Le mien est avec ses maudits dragons ! » grommela-t-elle en déviant un jet vert, qui n'annonçait rien de bon, et en le renvoyant à son propriétaire qui s'effondra.

Les deux femmes se turent, fixant le corps inerte du mangemort. Leur bulle venait d'éclater, les renvoyant à la dure réalité. Tonks attrapa précipitamment la main de son amie et la serra férocement, la faisant grimacer.

« Où est Remus ? » souffla-t-elle en lançant des regards angoissés autour d'elle.

Gray sourit, toujours aussi attendrie par l'amour que portait Dora à son mari. Sentant la boule la faire suffoquer à nouveau, elle se mit à chercher frénétiquement le loup-garou. Bien vite, elle l'aperçut livrant un combat contre Dolohov, et qui semblait être à l'avantage de ce dernier. Suivant le regard de Charlie, la jeune épouse fila droit vers l'homme qu'elle aimait, voulant lui prêter main-forte, imaginant déjà sa contrariété en la voyant à Poudlard.

Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de voir ce pli soucieux qu'il avait sur le front. Dolohov lui lança un sort que Lupin ne réussi pas à déjouer, ni à contrer et s'effondra sur le sol. Les yeux de la tireuse s'écarquillèrent tandis que le cri déchirant de l'épouse du défunt résonnait sinistrement. Charlotte vit au ralenti Tonks se précipiter vers le corps sans vie de l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'étreindre en le suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux, puis le jet vert… Ô comme elle détestait cette couleur ! Malgré ses excellents réflexes, elle ne put rien faire. Le bouclier qu'elle avait invoqué protégea seulement un élève de Poudlard, même pas encore majeur, de se faire déchiqueter par un loup-garou. Gray ne vit rien de tout cela. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le corps de Tonks qui chutait encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre le sol pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Charlie ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, haletante, en sueur et en larmes, et se redressa dans son lit. Encore un cauchemar… Comme d'habitude depuis six mois, ses nuits en étaient peuplées, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Encore ensommeillée, la jeune femme manqua de se faire assommer par le bras de son compagnon, qui sentait, lui aussi, en proie à un cauchemar. Gray ne put empêcher un pauvre sourire, dénué de chaleur, étirer ses lèvres. Qui arrivait encore à bien dormir après ces deux guerres qui avaient secoué le monde sorcier ?

Doucement, la tireuse d'élite s'approcha de son amant et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes, tout en le secouant pour le réveiller. Sa nature l'aurait poussé à le réveiller tendrement, mais lorsque Charlie Weasley dormait, il ne le faisait pas à moitié ! Enfin, quand on vit avec des dragons, il vaut mieux ne pas avoir un sommeil léger… Le rouquin plongea directement ses yeux dans ceux de la brune, reprenant rapidement pied dans la réalité, donnant l'impression à Charlotte qu'elle était comme une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérément.

Charlie enlaça Gray et la serra férocement contre lui, glissa son visage entre ses seins, commençant à les cajoler. La jeune femme soupira d'aise, appréciant également la chaleur du corps du jeune homme après que ces souvenirs soient remontés à la surface.

 **C** _&_ **C**

Charlotte sourit lorsque Bill l'enlaça puissamment contre lui, lui donnant l'impression qu'il essayait de la soulager un peu de toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. La jeune femme sourit, ayant toujours apprécié le jeune homme, sa pitié et sa compassion n'était pas gênante, ni vexante. L'aîné des Weasley avait toujours été comme un second grand frère pour elle. Elle se recula et le rassura d'un sourire, semblant se contenter de cette maigre grimace, il retourna auprès de sa femme, serrant au passage l'épaule de son jeune frère George, qui paraissait bien perdu depuis la mort de son jumeau.

La tireuse d'élite soupira et détourna le regard, ayant la désagréable impression de s'observer dans un miroir. Charlie l'attrapa par la taille et ils commencèrent à faire le tour des convives, afin de les saluer. Quand ils étaient ensemble, le jeune homme ne la laissait que rarement seule. Un sourire plus authentique illumina son visage à cette pensée, ce qui rassura Molly qui était sur le point de la gaver avant tout le monde pour lui faire reprendre du poids et des couleurs. Sa joie fut véridique quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une touffe de cheveux bleus turquoise. Gray s'excusa et se précipita vers l'enfant qu'Andromeda tentait de calmer depuis qu'il avait vu sa marraine.

Bien que le voir ici, avec pour seule compagnie sa grand-mère maternelle, signifiait que Tonks et Lupin n'étaient plus avec eux, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas rester insensible aux charmes du bambin. Elle attrapa le bébé et embrassa l'ancienne Black. Les deux femmes se sourirent, chacune comprenant la souffrance de l'autre. Charlotte remarqua que ses traits étaient bien plus marqués qu'auparavant et qu'elle ne semblait plus aussi jeune qu'avant. La perte de son cousin, de son mari, de sa fille, de son gendre et de l'une de ses sœurs, en si peu de temps, l'avait accablé plus que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

Autour d'elle, les survivants de l'AD et de l'Ordre du Phénix se serraient dans le Terrier, la maison familiale des Weasley. Cette famille n'avait pas grand-chose, mais ils étaient les personnes les plus généreuses et tolérantes du monde, avec les Tonks. La tireuse d'élite sourit en voyant Ron rougir après qu'Hermione l'ait embrassé. Harry rentra dans son champ de vision, venant saluer son filleul, qui se tortillait déjà comme un petit diable pour le rejoindre, bien qu'il ne puisse pas marcher.

Le jeune Potter la salua rapidement et rattrapa le dernier des Lupin. Gray sourit lorsque les cheveux du bébé prirent la même couleur que ceux de son parrain, amusant tous ceux qui étaient assez prêts pour voir. Les enfants étaient des bouffées d'air frais après des temps aussi durs. On ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant eux, appréciant l'innocence qui se dégageait d'eux. Ils ne connaissaient encore rien des horreurs de ce monde, pourtant Teddy en souffrait déjà, comme bon nombre d'adultes qui animaient le Terrier ce jour-là.

 **C** _&_ **C**

Le jeune métamorphage s'amusait à prendre la couleur de cheveux des convives, qui venaient de prendre place autour de la table, et captivait toute l'assemblée par ce tour de magie. Une main, frôlant sa joue, détourna l'attention qu'elle portait à son filleul et remarqua que Charlie venait de la rejoindre. Il s'était éclipsé avec Bill quelques minutes plus tôt et il paraissait bien plus enjoué qu'auparavant. Charlotte avait hâte d'être mise dans la confidence.

Andromeda s'installa près de son petit-fils et commença à remplir son assiette, pour qu'il puisse aller à la sieste. La tâche de le nourrir revint à Harry, qui le voyait rarement depuis qu'il avait débuté ses études d'auror. Gray lui donnait quelques conseils de temps à autre. Bien que leur métier soit différent, les deux premières années d'études étaient similaires pour tous. Les étudiants, en fonction de leur orientation, n'étaient séparés que pendant la troisième et dernière année.

Lorsque la tireuse d'élite rejoignait Potter en salle d'étude, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se revoir, quelques années plus tôt, en train d'étudier, de bavarder, de rire et de se faire virer avec Tonks. Le ministère semblait bien sombre sans cette couleur rose fuchsia qui filait à travers les couleurs, renversant tout sur son passage.

Un raclement de gorge attira bien vite tous les regards à l'opposé de la table, et Teddy les imita, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il n'était plus le centre d'attention de tout ce petit monde. Bill était debout, un verre dans la main, et tenant fermement, mais délicatement celle de Fleur dans l'autre. Un sourire resplendissant étirait ses lèvres, alors que la championne de Beauxbâton le dévorait des yeux, malgré la vilaine cicatrice qui déformait une partie de son visage depuis plus d'un an, maintenant. Un coup d'œil avait suffi aux femmes de la table pour comprendre et Charlotte se pencha vers son amant pour lui chuchoter avec amusement :

« Tu aurais pu me le dire !

\- Fleur et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença l'aîné des rouquins, tandis que Charlie renvoyait un sourire éblouissant à la jeune femme. Maman ! Ne pleure pas ! J'ai encore rien dit ! s'exclama-t-il alors que Molly tamponnait déjà ses yeux larmoyants. Bref, reprit-il avec un soupir, nous allons avoir un bébé ! » termina-t-il en se penchant déjà pour enserrer sa mère dans ses bras, qui n'avait pas attendu la fin pour le féliciter.

Des cris de joie résonnèrent dans tout le Terrier, accompagnés par le rire amusé de Teddy. Les futurs parents furent enlacés par la plupart des invités, pendant que Bill annonçait que le parrain serait son frère Charlie et la marraine Gabrielle.

Le restant du repas se passa dans une atmosphère festive comme ils n'en avaient plus connu depuis bien longtemps. Les conversations allaient bon train, les assiettes se vidaient aussi rapidement que les verres et bientôt, il fut l'heure de partir. Teddy passa dans les bras de tous les convives, amusant encore l'assemblée en changeant sa couleur de cheveux en fonction du propriétaire des bras. L'ambiance s'alourdit d'un coup quand le bambin atterrit dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Le bleu se transforma en rose fuchsia, puis poivré sel et il se mit à crier, appelant ses parents. Le silence s'abattit sur les survivants…

Certes, un enfant allait naître… Un enfant qui aurait ses deux parents, mais Teddy, lui, ne pourrait jamais connaître cette joie…

 **C** _&_ **C**

Charlie Weasley avait toujours été passionné par les dragons, même ses parents ne savaient pas d'où cette admiration provenait. Charlotte et Tonks n'avaient jamais vraiment compris non plus, bien qu'il ait essayé, à plusieurs reprises, de leur expliquer. Les deux amies n'avaient jamais saisi comment il pouvait faire pour partir des semaines, voire des mois loin de tous ses proches pour être avec les créatures les plus dangereuses de la terre. C'est donc avec perplexité que la tireuse d'élite fixait un trou, qui se trouvait dans un blouson en cuir, et qui ressemblait très fortement à un coup de croc de dragon. La jeune femme cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, puis tendit le vêtement au jeune homme qui l'attrapa, le roula en boule et le jeta dans sa valise sous le regard consterné de Gray.

« C'est rien ! Un magyar à pointe qui n'a pas appréciait qu'on l'enferme dans une cage et qu'on l'endorme pour soigner une blessure, expliqua-t-il l'air de rien, comme si c'était parfaitement normal de manquer de se faire empaler par un dragon aussi dangereux.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ta mère finalement ! lança-t-elle en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front. Tu es complètement inconscient… Ou complètement masochiste comme dit Bill ! »

Le rouquin s'esclaffa et embrassa la jeune femme. Tout d'un coup, il s'arracha à elle, comme s'il avait été brûlé et se précipita vers sa valise pour la vider sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On avait pratiquement fini de la faire ! s'écria-t-elle, stupéfaite du désordre qu'il pouvait créer en l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- J'ai oublié !

\- Quelques neurones sur les pointes du magyar ?! J'avais remarqué ! grommela-t-elle en recommençant à plier les affaires du Weasley.

\- Non, ton cadeau !

\- Hein ?! dit-elle en se radoucissant d'un coup.

\- Le voilà ! » chantonna-t-il en levant d'un air triomphant une petite boîte en velours.

Il attrapa la jeune femme et la déposa sur le lit, puis lui tendit la surprise. Gray déglutit, détestant ne pas savoir ce que c'était, mais adorant les cadeaux. Sans perdre plus temps, elle l'ouvrit et sourit en apercevant un pendentif d'un C au carré.

« Une semaine, soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du roux et serrant le bijoux en argent contre sa poitrine.

\- Je reviendrai tous les week-end », souffla-t-il en l'embrassant.

 **C** _&_ **C**

Charlie détestait devoir mettre les pieds dans des cuvettes de toilette pour rentrer dans le Ministère de la magie et pour aller travailler. Les mesures de sécurité ne s'étaient en rien allégées depuis la guerre. Le Ministère n'avait pas apprécié les intrusions des mangemorts et d'adolescents, même pas diplômés. Surtout que ça c'était reproduit plusieurs fois.

Apparaissant enfin dans le Hall, la tireuse d'élite se dirigea vers la statue centrale, comme chaque matin. Elle resta un moment à contempler les créatures magiques ayant aidé durant la guerre entourant l'immense pierre blanche où les noms des combattants et des résistants morts durant ces temps sombres étaient inscrits en gros caractère noir. Depuis sa construction, Gray s'arrêtait tous les matins et lisait les noms, n'en loupant aucun, laisser quelques secondes de recueillement entre chaque nom qu'elle énonçait dans ses pensées.

Charlotte prit finalement la direction du niveau deux, se faufila dans un ascenseur, en remerciant sa petite taille et se rendit dans la partie réservée à la brigade de la police magique. Là, encore, elle s'arrêta devant la plaque commémorative où les noms des membres de son ancienne escouade était inscrit depuis Novembre 1995. Le Bleu et elle avaient été les seuls survivants de cette nuit-là.

 **C** _&_ **C**

Le milieu de la semaine était éprouvant pour Charlotte, la solitude et la tristesse l'accablaient de plus en plus et elle attendait avec soulagement la journée de repos du lendemain. Ça ne faisait que trois jours que Charlie était retourné en Écosse avec ses dragons, mais la jeune femme ne supportait plus aussi bien la séparation depuis la mort de Nymphadora.

Gray déambulait dans les couloirs, évitant habilement le flot de sorciers qui se hâtaient de sortir du Ministère après leur journée de travail. Arrivée devant le Bureau des Aurors, la tireuse d'élite se retourna vers Percy Miller, plus souvent appelé le Bleu, mais soupira de lassitude en se rendant compte qu'il était encore coincé dans la masse de travailleurs. Elle rebroussa chemin et le tira de là tout en grommelant contre sa lenteur.

« Tu m'écoutes ?! On doit ce foutu rapport et on se tire ! Pas de café, thé, chocolat, gâteaux, bonbons, ou je ne sais quoi ! On leur donne le papier et ils se démerdent ! J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Un café ne te tuera pas, marmonna le plus jeune.

\- Non, mais je pourrais bien en tuer un ! » siffla-t-elle en le poussant vers la porte.

La discussion s'arrêta là, et Charlie laissa Miller se débrouiller avec le rapport sur le taux de criminalité, qui était en baisse depuis la fin de la guerre. La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour ne croiser aucun regard et être aussi invisible que possible, un don qu'elle avait eu à Poudlard, mais qui avait disparu à cause de la maladresse de la femme de Remus.

Ses yeux balayèrent le bureau, mais se fixèrent sur la photo de Tonks, souriante, rose, enjouée, rayonnante, chaleureuse. Tout respirait la vie en elle, même sur une simple photo magique. Une simple chose venait assombrir ce portrait. Un voile noir transparent, qui rappelait douloureusement que Nymphadora Tonks, l'une des meilleures aurores, était morte avant d'avoir pu montrer tout ce dont elle était capable.

 **C** _&_ **C**

Charlotte hurla en se réveillant, les joues ravagées par les larmes. Elle sortit précipitamment de ses draps et se précipita vers les toilettes pour y rendre son dîner. Ça arrivait souvent qu'après un cauchemar, elle vomisse. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Molly la trouve de plus en plus maigre, même Charlie s'inquiétait silencieusement. Elle soupira de bien-être en rafraîchissant son visage avec de l'eau fraîche.

La jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre, et observa un moment le lit. Ne voulant pas subir un autre mauvais rêve, elle se dirigea dans le salon avec l'idée de se distraire avec un livre, de la musique, la télévision – qui fascinait tous les Weasley… Bref, tout était bon pour ne pas penser à ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé, s'enveloppa dans un drap bien chaud et sortit sa baguette pour aller la télé sans bouger d'un centimètre. Malheureusement pour elle, les programmes de la nuit n'avaient rien de passionnant. Elle soupira et éteignit l'engin moldu.

Son regard tomba les photos de son frère, de ses parents, de la horde de son frère, de Teddy avec Remus et Tonks, de l'Ordre du Phénix, des Weasley, des Tonks, de sa première escouade… Bien vite, elle eut l'impression d'étouffer, d'être oppressée, comme si elle se noyait. Elle manquait d'air et commença à suffoquer. Elle se débattit contre le tissu dans lequel elle s'était emmitouflée et se précipita dans le couloir, s'écroulant juste après avoir passé le seuil de la porte.

Hantée… Elle avait l'impression d'être hantée par tous ces morts…

 **C** _&_ **C**

Charlie atterrit souplement sur ses jambes en apparaissant devant la maison des Tonks. Elle déposa son balai à côté de la porte, ayant préféré ce moyen de transport après la nuit qu'elle avait passée, et puis, elle pourrait emmener Teddy voler un peu, aussi. La jeune femme ne frappa pas, étant une habituée des lieux depuis Poudlard. Teddy fut le premier à la voir, l'accueillant à grand cri joyeux, recrachant sa compote sur la pauvre Andromeda, qui semblait avoir passé une nuit bien rude également.

Gray embrassa la joue de la grand-mère, et attrapa une cuillère pour lui prêter main-forte. L'enfant se laissa faire, appréciant les jeux que la tireuse d'élite inventait pour le distraire. L'ancienne Black partit faire un somme, la brune se retrouva seule avec le petit grognon. En effet, le petit métamorphage commençait à faire ses dents et la moindre petite colère pouvait se transformer en un caprice monstrueux. Charlotte l'attrapa, sortit sa baguette, scella un siège bébé sur son balai et s'éleva à quelques mètres du sol, faisant rire l'enfant. Pas la peine de voler bien haut, il semblait déjà au comble de l'extase.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Charlie aperçut un bâillement et décida de le coucher, ce qui nécessitait toujours mille et un rituels pour qu'il s'endorme. La jeune monta discrètement dans la chambre du bébé, afin de ne pas réveiller Andromeda, et insonorisa la pièce à l'aide d'un sortilège. La tireuse entreprit de le détendre en chantonnant tout en le cajolant, puis le coucha.

Teddy se mit immédiatement à hurler, et Gray se maudit intérieurement, ainsi que la pousse des dents. Alors qu'elle allait le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, le bonhomme changea sa couleur de cheveux bleue pour un rose fuchsia que la jeune femme connaissait par cœur. Il réclamait Tonks.

Charlotte s'agrippa aux barreaux et se laissa glisser au sol, le front contre le lit, abattue et désespérée.

« À quoi sert la magie ?! demanda-t-elle en détaillant ses mains. Je n'ai pas pu protéger ceux que j'aimais ! Je ne peux pas effacer ta douleur, ni la mienne, sans perdre tous les souvenirs que nous avons d'eux ! Il n'y a donc aucun moyen ?! » se lamenta-t-elle en sentant la colère bouillonner en elle.

Le silence régnant dans la pièce la fit se relever d'un bond, inquiète pour son filleul, mais Teddy allait bien. Il l'observait tranquillement, pensif. Puis, doucement, ses cheveux devinrent de plus en plus longs et blanchirent jusqu'à être d'un gris argenté. La tireuse d'élite ouvrit grand la bouche et ses yeux firent plusieurs fois des allers et retours entre la nouvelle coupe du bébé et le petit métamorphage.

Une bouffée d'espoir la réchauffa et la fit sourire. Elle prit le mini Lupin dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur tout le visage. Lorsqu'elle le recoucha, il se laissa faire et s'endormit sans rechigner. Charlie descendit doucement les escaliers, laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine et transplana aussitôt chez elle.

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, cherchant désespérément comment joindre Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et qui devait bien avoir une solution à son problème.

Soudain, elle se figea au milieu de la pièce, puis se précipita sur sa plume et un morceau de parchemin. Elle rédigea rapidement une note à son supérieur pour le prévenir de son absence au travail pour raison de santé. Un mensonge, certes, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette chance passer.

Charlotte inspira profondément, s'assit à la table et commença à écrire une lettre à l'adresse de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, lui demandant si elle pouvait passer la voir le lendemain. Une fois que ce fut terminé, la jeune femme enroula le papier, le scella d'un sort – une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis la guerre – avant de l'enrouler autour de la patte du nouvel hibou de Charlie – le dernier ayant été cuit à point en volant trop près d'un dragon, qui avait faim.

* * *

 **Blabla de l'auteur (Lisez, ça pourrait être intéressant !) :**

Bonjour, bonsoir,

J'espère que ce petit chapitre/prologue vous a mis l'eau à la bouche et vous donnera envie de vous plonger dans une nouvelle aventure en ma compagnie ! =)

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, ou bien vos questions, j'y répondrai avec joie ! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu,

L-chan ;)


End file.
